Patterns of Force
Streszczenie thumb|James T. Kirk w mundurze oficera SS ''Enterprise'' dociera do planety Ekos by zabrać stamtąd obserwatora, John Gilla, genialnego nauczyciela historii; Spock i McCoy wspominają o jego stylu prowadzenia wykładów, opierającym się na porównywaniu wydarzeń historycznych i ich skutków bardziej, niż na datach i krótkich informacjach. Zbliżający się do planety statek zostaje zaatakowany przez rodzaj rakiety chemicznej starego typu, wyposażonej w głowice termonuklearną – jest to technologia, którą cywilizacja na tej planecie nie powinna jeszcze dysponować. Obawiając się, że misja Gilla mogła zaowocować pogwałceniem Pierwszej Dyrektywy o nieingerencji, Kirk i Spock przesyłają się na powierzchnię Ekos. left|thumb|Kirk i Spock w nazistowskich mundurach Odkryta kultura jest niemal identyczna z nazistowskimi Niemcami lat 1930 i 40, razem z mundurami, salutem, nienawiścią do sąsiedniej planety Zeon oraz ideą Führera – jest nim sam John Gill. Ukradłszy mundury SS, Kirk i Spock próbują dostać się do kwatery Führera, szybko jednak zostają schwytani i poddani brutalnemu przesłuchaniu. Tortury przerywa sekretarz Eneg, który poucza żołnierzy SS że na dłuższą metę chłosta nie jest efektywna. Więźniowie, półnadzy i poranieni, zostają zamknięci w celi, gdzie przebywa już Isak, Zeon z podziemnej organizacji, który wyjaśnia im, jak rozpoczął się ruch nazistowski, co zbiegło się w czasie z przybyciem Gilla. Używając kryształów rubindium z wszczepionych im przed przesyłem transponderów tworzą narzędzie do wyłamania zamka w drzwiach celi i uciekają do siedziby ruchu oporu. Tam Isak dowiaduje się od towarzyszy broni o śmierci swej narzeczonej. W trakcie rozmowy atakuje ich oddział Ekosian pod dowództwem kobiety, próbując aresztować ich wszystkich. Gdy Kirk i Spock interweniują, wychodzi na jaw, że ta kobieta, Daras, jest ekosiańskim członkiem podziemia i zaatakowała, by poddać ich próbie. Kirk i Spock mówią, kim są i po co przybyli. Dowiadują się też, że flota kosmiczna Ekosu jest gotowa, by zaatakować Zeon. Kirk i Spock towarzyszą Daras oraz Isakowi (przebranemu w nazistowski mundur) do kwatery głównej Führera, gdzie spodziewają się znaleźć Gilla; Dr. McCoy dołącza do nich w mundurze lekarza SS. W budynku słyszą przemówienie Gilla, a potem mowę jego zastępcy, Melakona, obiecującego zniszczenie Zeonu. Cała trójka wkrada się do zakazanej strefy, by odnaleźć Gilla i znajdują go, odurzonego narkotykami. Wspomagani przez McCoya odkrywają prawdę; Gill chciał pomóc Ekosowi, będącemu w stanie anarchii. Zorganizował planetę na wzór systemu nazistowskiego , starał się jednak uniknąć fanatyzmu. Melakon jednak przejął kontrolę nad wszystkim i zaczął narkotyzować Gilla; i to on od lat rządził Ekosem. Tymczasem Isak dowiaduje się, że Enag jest następnym członkiem podziemia. Ponieważ czas nagli, a nie można pozwolić, by flota Ekosian dotarła do Zeonu, Kirk doprowadza Gilla do względnej przytomności; Gill natychmiast włącza nadajnik i nakazuje wstrzymanie inwazji, jednocześnie ogłaszając Melakona zdrajcą. Melakon zabija Gilla, by go uciszyć, a sam ginie z ręki Isaka. Umierając Gill mówi Kirkowi, że Pierwsza Dyrektywa jest słuszna. Tymczasem Eneg przejmuje kontrole nad rządem, deklarując "Dość zabijania. Teraz będziemy żyć tak, jak Fuehrer naprawdę tego chciał." Razem z Daras ofiarowuje nowa drogę życia, wspólną dla Ekosian i Zeonów. Pamiętne cytaty "Niewiarygodne... rozpoznaje pan te mundury?" "Ziemia, połowa XXtego wieku. Naród zwany nazistowskimi Niemcami." : - Kirk i Spock "Jeszcze zrobimy z pana człowieka." "Mam nadzieję, że nie!" : - Kirk i Spock "You should make a convincing Nazi." : - Spock, to Kirk "Poruczniku? Proszę iść do lekarza, nie wygląda pan dobrze... pana kolor!" "Tak, majorze, zrobię to." "Poruczniku! Proszę zdjąć hełm!" "Poruczniku! Zdejmijcie hełm!" : - '''Kirk' i Spock zdemaskowani przez majoraSSthumb|Spock uużywa kryształów [[rubindium do stworzenia prostego lasera]]thumb|Kirk ugina się pod wagą Spocka Kirk notices a light bulb on the wall that might fuel a crude laser Spock has constructed. "Moc światła jest bardzo mała." ''"Tak. By znaleźć się odpowiednio blisko, będę potrzebował platformy." Kirk ofiarowuje swoje plecy, nie bacząc na to, że właśnie został niemiłosiernie wychłostany. ''"Będę zaszczycony, Mr. Spock." Spock wspina się na plecy Kirka. ''"Teraz kryształy rubindium zostaną wzbudzone przez wiązkę świetlną. Jak pamiętam z historii fizyki, dawniej w laserach używano kryształów, więc i my otrzymamy coś w rodzaju prymitywnego lasera." Kirk zaczyna uginać się pod obciążeniem. ''"Mr. Spock, tamten strażnik naprawdę przyłożył się do swej roboty i byłby wdzięczny, gdyby pan się pospieszył." Spock waha się. ''"Oczywiście rozumie pan, ze celność będzie dyskusyjna." Kirk nie może opanować bólu i wydaje lekki okrzyk, nim zdoł się powściągnąć. ''"Ja... nie dbam o to, niech pan strzela w ścianę. Proszę jedynie o pośpiech." ''"Kapitanie, czemu miałbym celować w ścianę?" Kirk z trudem się opanowuje. ''"Nieważne. Niech pan robi swoje." :- '''Kirk' i Spock attempt a prison break. "Czemu naziści nienawidzą Zeonów?" "Czemu? Bo bez tej nienawiści nic nie trzymałoby ich razem. Uznali nas więc za zagrożenie, za zło, które trzeba wyplenić." "Czy Zeon rzeczywiście im zagraża?" "''Nasz okres wojen skończył się dwanaście generacji temu." : - Spock, Isak, and Kirk "Jeśli przejmiesz metody nazistów... będziesz tak zły jak oni." : - Davod "John Gill został wysłany przez Federację jako obserwator tutejszej kultury." "Mówi pan że Führer... jest ''Obcym? Tak długo uczyłam się go kochac... później, nienawidzić wszystkiego, co przedstawia, a teraz dowiaduję się, że jest Obcym, przysłanym, by nas zniszczyć''" "To ''nigdy nie było celem jego misji. Miał jedynie obserwować tę planetę. Coś jednak poszło źle; dlatego tu jesteśmy." : - '''Kirk' i Daras "'' Pułkownik jest pijany, wypił trochę za dużo. Pomyślał, że mógłby zdenerwować Fuhrera." "''Tak, doktor powinien mieć więcej dumy." "Widzę..." : - Kirk i Spock zaskoczeni przez Enega "W budynku jest szpieg z nadajnikiem, szukamy go. Hail Fuhrer!" : - Eneg thumb|John Gill odpowiada na pytania Kirka "Planeta... podzielona... rozbita... wziąłem lekcję z ziemskiej historii." "Ale czemu nazistowskie Niemcy? Studiował pan histori/ę; pan ''wiedział jacy byli!'' "Najwydajniejszy system... jaki Ziemia znała." "To prawda, kapitanie. Mały kraj – pobity, zbankrutowany, pokonany – w ciągu kilku lat stanął na nogi i zaczął dominować." "To było brutalne, chore! Zostało zniszczone ze strasznymi kosztami! Czemu ''taki przykład?" "''Być może Gill chciał zastosować ten system w złagodzeniu, pozbawiony fanatyzmu." : - John Gill, Kirk, i Spock zza kulis * Wczesny skrypt opisywał skażenie kultury przez mały statek klasy "Ambassador o nazwie Magellan. Ta nazwa została później wykorzystana w TNG dla statku klasy Ambassador z połowy-24th wieku. * z oczywistych powodów dystrybucja tegio odcinka w Niemczech była problematyczna - pokazywano go wyłącznie w systemie pay-per-view, a dubbing maksymalnie złagodził wszelkie odniesienia do niemieckich okrucieństw z czasów IIgiej wojny. * To jedyny odcinek w serii, nie wyłączając późniejszych filmów Star Trek, gdy a Leonard Nimoy pokazuje się przed kamerą bez koszuli * Imię Eneg jest małym żartem -- to "Gene" wspak. Nazwa "Zeon" jest wzięta od "Zion", zaś "Abrom" koresponduje z "Abraham", "Davod" to "David", "Isak" to "Isaac" a "Daras" wspak to prawie "Sara." * To drugie wspomnienie o nazistach w Star Trek. Pierwszy raz był w odcinkuTOS episode The City on the Edge of Forever. Temat był później kontynuowany w VOY The Killing Game, gdzieHirogen porywa Voyager i używa holodeku do wskrzeszenia nazistowskich Niemiec , a potem w ENT Zero Hour, i Storm Front, gdzie agenci Temporalnej Zimnej Wojny wysyłają kapitana Archera i ''Enterprise'' NX w przeszłość, do czasów drugiej wojny światowej. Image:Ekos.jpg|''Enterprise'' orbituje nad remasterowanym Ekos Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock * DeForest Kelley jako McCoy Gościnnie * Richard Evans jako Isak * Valora Norland jako Daras Goście specjalni * Skip Homeier jako Melakon * David Brian jako John Gill Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Patrick Horgan jako Chairman Eneg * William Wintersole jako Abrom * Gilbert Green jako Major S.S. * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Ralph Maurer jako Porucznik SS * Ed McCready jako Esesman * Peter Canon jako Porucznik gestapo * Paul Baxley jako Żołnierz * Chuck Courtney jako Davod * Bart La Rue jako Prezenter Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Żołnierz * [[Sean Morgan jako Drugi żołnierz * Eddie Paskey jako Członek ruchu oporu de:Schablonen der Gewalt en:Patterns of Force (episode) es:Patterns of Force fr:Patterns of Force (épisode) ja:エコス・ナチスの恐怖（エピソード） nl:Patterns of Force Kategoria:Odcinki TOS